The Taste
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Today is one of Sasuke's most hated days, today is Halloween. It's all because of Itachi who comes to pay him a visit. Happy Halloween. some Itachi X Sasuke yaoi. Don't read, it's very crappy and I need to rewrite it. T.T


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would scream Naruto's name for other reasons than he currently does...

* * *

A loud annoying sound suddenly filled the silence of Sasuke's room. He didn't feel like dealing with his alarm so he picked it up and chucked it across the room where the beeps gradually got softer and softer as the clock malfunctioned.

He pulled himself out of bed and walked to his bathroom. On the way there he noticed the date on his calendar and caught it on fire. This was one of his most hated days. This was Halloween.

He looked into his bathroom mirror and silently hated how much he looked like Itachi. He hated how their hair was the same color, their skin, their eyes, most of all he hated how their blood was the same.

He finally was fed up with looking in the mirror and just punched the mirror making it shatter and fall down like rain around him.

He ignored the glass, knowing he would pick it up later, after all this wasn't the first time he had broken a mirror. He turned the water in the shower on as hot as it would possibly go hoping to turn his skin another color so he could be just a little more different than Itachi.

When the water was hot enough he stepped inside the shower and proceeded to wash himself not really feeling the hot water, he was used to it.

As soon as he was done with his shower he stepped out of it and dried off. He walked back into his room with a towel around his waste and walked over to his closet. He picked out black because it was the only color that could possibly describe how he felt that day.

The only thing he even felt like doing that day was moping around and beating the shit out of anyone who tried to talk to him. He decided to avoid even a little human interactment that he would go train.

He quickly poofed to the training grounds hoping that there weren't any people there. It seemed like the entire day was against him though because Kakashi happened to be there.

"Sasuke want to spar?" asked Kakashi in a voice that was way to happy to be used on that day.

Sasuke nodded, might as well take out all of his anger of this day on someone. They soon began fighting Sasuke quickly giving Kakashi a run for his money.

They ended up fighting for hours neither one winning or losing. When it started getting dark Kakashi said he had to go and something about candy and a dolphin.

Sasuke still didn't talk as he started to walk away still angry but feeling better because of fighting.

Sasuke walked through the forest trying to ignore the happy shouts of little children receiving candy. He really wasn't able to though.

He remembered when he was a little kid and he used to beg his aniki to spend Halloween with him, he also remembered that Itachi would always say no. After Itachi said no however Sasuke would run to tell his parents and they would make Itachi take Sasuke out trick or treating.

Sasuke always ended up having a great time because he could spend his favorite holiday with his favorite person. Itachi never enjoyed it though because he said trick or treating was just a waste of time. There was even one time when Itachi just left Sasuke and returned home. He did get in big trouble with his parents but he really didn't care.

Suddenly Sasuke heard a twig snap behind him. He spun around quickly and saw... a little kid in a Casper costume. Sasuke sighed "What do you want kid?" he asked.

"Do you have any candy?" the kid asked eagerly.

"No" said Sasuke. The kid got a sad look on his face and walked away. Sasuke turned back around to continue the way he was going before. He came face to face with Itachi.

"Hello little brother" was all he said before he slammed Sasuke into the tree behind him.

Sasuke looked at his brother in shock. He hadn't even felt his presence, and now his brother was pinning him to a tree.

"Long time no see" said Itachi in an almost hiss. Sasuke then noticed something he hadn't before. Itachi had fangs, like a vampire. "I see you like my teeth" smirked Itachi.

"What the hell is wrong with your teeth?" growled Sasuke.

"I guess you just don't get it foolish little brother. I'm a vampire." He took satisfaction in the fact that Sasuke looked shocked and a little scared.

Itachi leaned in and lowered his face to Sasuke's neck liking the whimper that came out of Sasuke. Sasuke tried to get free but he was still exhausted from training with Kakashi.

So Sasuke struggled lightly, already knowing he couldn't get away. Itachi was still stronger than him. He felt the fangs pierce his neck and slowly start to draw blood out.

Itachi feasted on his neck for quite some time. He pulled away and said "You know Sasuke, I have tasted alot of blood and I must say yours tastes the best."

To show Sasuke it tasted good he brought his mouth up to Sasuke's and forced Sasuke to kiss him and taste his own blood. Sasuke could barely struggle because of the loss of blood.

Itachi finally pulled away and went back to Sasuke's neck. When he felt that he had taken most of Sasuke's blood he pulled away and let Sasuke fall to the ground. He wouldn't kill the very person he had left alive all those years ago.

As he turned to walk away he spoke one last thing to Sasuke "I guess you finally got your wish Sasuke, I actually wanted to spend this Halloween with you. I'll see you next Halloween."

He then left, leaving Sasuke to lay there until someone found him. He also left Sasuke waiting to see his beloved yet hated aniki again.

Until next Halloween.

* * *

Well that was a story idea that I have had for a long time that I decided to do for Halloween. I was planning on posting it on Halloween but I get home after trick or treating (my friends and I were the oldest people trick or treating we saw) and my parents are like you need to go to bed it's really late and I'm like 10 more minutes! and there like get your ass in bed! Well that's not exactly how the conversation went, but you get the point! Happy Halloween! Please Review!

Lynn


End file.
